


Hung

by sir



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir/pseuds/sir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane's kind of a size queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hung

“Glenn, c'mon, man, I got blue balls here.”

“I told you Shane, we can't do... _this_ any more,” Glenn gestured between the two, shaking his head, “I'm with Maggie now. Can't you go fuck Jimmy?”

This prompted an amused scoff from Shane as he leaned against the RV, “Jimmy ain't got shit, if ya know what I mean,” he took a thumb and forefinger and held them a little ways apart.

“Jesus, Shane,” Glenn rolled his eyes. If he weren't getting it regularly from Maggie he might find Shane's slutty desperation arousing, but it was starting to wear on him, “What about Dale?”

“What about Dale?” Shane perked up, suddenly extremely interested in someone he had been barely registering as alive.

“Yeah, I used to bunk under him in the RV. You seriously never knew? I thought you had a knack for these things.”

Shane would have stayed to rapport but had suddenly been struck with an overwhelming urge to get the fuck to Dale. He muttered something that Glenn understood to be “Glenn-I-have-to-go-good-luck-with-Maggie,” but it was so quickly uttered with a turn and brisk jog that he wasn't sure if he caught it all.

* * *

“Just a yes or no, s'all.”

“Fuck off, man. That's so nasty.” T-Dog groaned, passing by him and pretending to work. Anything to get Shane away. Rick had always praised Shane's ability to focus on a task, though at that moment T-Dog cursed his talent.

“You bunk with him these days, bro, surely you've seen it. I just wanna know Glenn ain't lyin',” a beat, “.. s'it bigger than yours?”

“You sayin' you seen my dick?”

“No...” another beat, “Yes. Only for like a second, though.”

T-Dog sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before moving closer to Shane as his voice lowered.

“Alright, fine. I seen it. Glenn is right, enjoy your damn horse. Don't talk to me ever again.” Shane cracked a smile at the exasperated T-Dog and victory-pumped a fist.

* * *

“I think you're way out of your league here, Walsh.”

“Excuse me? Do you know who you're talkin' to?” Shane grimaced at Andrea, who just laughed.

“Yeah, the guy who's worn out every single one of our vibrators and introduced me to the fine art of pegging, we're all painfully aware of your nebulous penchant for dick. I'm just saying this one might be a little much.”

“Don't listen to her, it's good to have goals,” Carol chimed in, grinning as she patted the bare section of Shane's mostly unbuttoned shirt. Shane rested his head on her shoulder, sticking his tongue out at Andrea, who rolled her eyes and laughed again.

“Carol believes in me.”

“Carol hasn't seen it.”

The door to the Greene house creaked open and Dale plodded out, joining the three on the porch, completely oblivious to the discussion that had just occurred. He nodded politely to Shane and Andrea, then began discussion with Carol. Something about supply runs, Shane wasn't sure, not did he particularly care. He was too busy squinting at the old man's khakis.

“Why does he gotta wear 'em damn baggy pants?” Shane whispered in annoyance, moving onto his haunches for a better look. Andrea copied him, following his squint before realising what she was doing, shaking her head in disbelief and walking away. Dale finished talking to Carol and looked back, a little disappointed.

“Oh, Andrea's gone? Know where she went?”

“No idea,” Shane shrugged, trying his hardest to maintain eye contact now that Dale was standing over him. He'd been in some pretty damn hard situations in his time, but this had to be the hardest, “What're you lookin' to do? Maybe I could help.”

“Ah, uh, yes, I suppose you could.” Dale looked genuinely surprised. It was odd enough that Shane was acting so amicable, but offering to help? The apocalypse must be finally have been getting to him.

“I'm heading out to fix some of the electric fences, not out too far.”

Shane nodded, picking himself up.

“Great. Thank you, Shane,” He smiled, scooping up a handful of tools, stumbling slightly at the unexpected weight. He nodded earnestly to the remaining tools scattered on the ground between his legs, “You wanna grab my wrench, partner? See the big one, right ther-”

“...Yeah I got it.”

_Jesus Christ._

* * *

“Shane, could you give me a hand here?”

After three hours standing in the middle of a field, Shane was about to crack. He handed Dale the tool he needed and stared off in the distance. He could see it as clear as day, his gravestone:

_Here lies Shane,  
Blue balls.  
Taken before being able sample the biggest kielbasa the apocalypse had to offer._

“Shane?” He snapped out of his stupor at the sound of Dale's voice getting impatient, “Could you help me?”

Shane sighed and lowered himself to his knees. It felt like added insult to injury that he was in the perfect position to service, yet nothing was being shoved down his throat.

“Yeah, hold that post there for a few minutes while I secure it.” Dale offered another polite smile that was not reciprocated and set about fixing the final section of fencing. As he worked, Shane looked to his right, noticing Dale pulling up tighter. The bobbing crotch hovering next to his lips was torture. He darted a tongue out to moisten them and called to Dale, eyes unwavering from their target.

“You missed a little on the left. Move closer.”

“I did?”

“Yeah. Right over there, you'll see it.” Shane had intended to keep going like this, lying outright and keeping Dale's crotch in his face, but as the large package connected with Shane's nose he was sure he stopped breathing. Any sound he tried to form only turned out as a low whine and his fingers trembled against the fencepost. He couldn't hold himself back from flicking his tongue out to lick the pulsing bulge, leaving a wet drool patch against Dale's khakis as the older man drew back, eyes wide.

“S-Shane?”

“I'm sorry, man, s'just – fuck, you got a monster there, bro.” Shane was hard in his slacks and made no effort to cover himself as he continued to stare at Dale's cock outline. He was getting hard at a slight touch, it was clear that Dale hadn't been serviced in a long time. Imagining all the cum that had built up in those old balls almost made him ejaculate right there in his pants.

“You- I- I have a large.. penis?”

“C'mon, Dale, you gotta know that thing ain't normal.”

“Well, actually, I don't. I've only ever been with my wife, I've yet to... sample... others.”

Shane grinned and unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out through his zipper. Strings of precum coated the zip as he yanked his hard dick through and waved it toward Dale.

“This is my dick, 'bout seven and a half inches. Nice and thick.” He took Dale's hand and made the old man stroke it, relishing in sharing the stickiness. Dale pulled off his hat and massaged a sweating forehead before unzipping his own pants, dropping them to his ankles and following with his baggy boxers. Shane exhaled slowly, tearing up slightly as if he had seen the face of god.

“So... I'm big, right? I have to admit I did have a suspicion was on the larger side, I've measured it before but I wasn't sure what was a good size.”

“And?” Shane's lips had dried again, his throat hoarse. It hurt to speak with his lungs this tight but he had to ask, needed to know.

“Uh.. ten, I believe. Ten and a half?”

Shane might've passed out right there if he wasn't already half way to his knees, ravenously pumping at Dale's dick, licking long strokes up his impressive shaft. He held his mouth at the head, swallowing hard. He could deep throat, sure, but Dale's girth was something he had never encountered, not even with the biggest guys he had been with. Taking another few cautionary swipes of the corners of his mouth, he dived down, mouth filling with thick meat. Dale held the back of his head, urging him down further.

“Oh, god. M-my wife had never gotten this far down,” His breath caught and Shane gulped down another few inches, blush dusting his cheeks and sweat coating his forehead already, “Do you think you can get the whole way down?”

That was the plan. At nine inches he began to choke and pulled back, gagging and coughing, drool running down his chin in tracks. Dale made the move to check if he was okay but Shane pushed him back, gripping Dale's ass with a ferocious tightness as he willed himself back down, determined to go the full way. He could feel his chest getting tighter again, ready to choke. Shane's eyes closed as tears rolled down his cheeks until the sweet satisfaction of his nose nestling into Dale's snowy pubic hair signaled his goal had been reached. At this point, Dale was practically trembling, his balls tightening up against himself as he came with a force down Shane's throat. Shane gagged immediately at the relentless spray, coughing cum up Dale's stomach, dripping off his balls and down onto Shane's own throbbing cock.

Slowly, Shane pulled back, thick ropes of cum snapping back onto his lips and nose that he licked up before continuing to eagerly lap the remainder off Dale's belly and crotch. As he cleaned off his partner, the furious pumping of his own cock brought him over the edge as he spilled over Dale's underwear, grunting loudly and spasming with every jet until he was dry.

Dale joined Shane on the ground, both men breathing heavily and grinning as the afterglow subsided. Dale lay out flat as Shane continued to suck and play at his soft cock, still sizable without juice. Shane loved a nice fat, flaccid cock, it meant that he could keep playing with it long after the fuck. With one hand still idly massaging Shane's shaved head, Dale reached over and pulled at his underwear with a grimace, showing them to Shane.

“You ruined my boxers.”

“Did you a favor, man. You gotta show this thing off.” He grinned as he continued playing with Dale's dick, running his fingers over the old man's balls and trailing kisses up the flaccid shaft before taking a flavorful swipe of his piss slit.

“Can't believe it's only seen one pussy before, though. If I were you I'd have been knocking up every bitch on the block.”

Dale shook his head and laughed. Shane moved to straddle him, the feel of his hole against the head of Dale's cock caused the first twitch of life that heralded the impending round two.

“Still, plenty of time to pump a few kids into me,” He placed one hand on Dale's chest and began grinding against him. Dale smiled back, running his hands along Shane's thighs and gripping a handful of his ass. Maybe he hadn't changed, maybe he was the same old slutty Shane he'd always been.

For that, he was thankful.


End file.
